Unexpected
by dracolove46
Summary: Some unexpected things happen to Belle while she's living in the castle with the beast and the others. Basted on the 2017 movie. ( is in progress. will get better once edited)


Belle had been living in the castle for two months now. As time went on she and the beast had grown closer and more friendly. Some would say she was suffering from something like Stockholm syndrome; but that was simply not the case. The beast was changing, becoming more like the man he could be. The man under all of the bitterness and selfish feelings. More like the man a prince should be.

That being said Belle had no feelings for the Beast other then that of friendship. He felt that she could grow to love him, but sadly, never in a romantic way.

She had been spending a lot of time with the other inhabitants of the castle as well. At times the beast would disappear for periods of time and when she grew tired of being alone she would seek company in lumiere, Miss. Potted or one of the other persons turned furniture.

As Belle turn down a long Corridor of the castle she heard a clicking coming from head. That clicking being the golden feet of lumiere the candlestick.

'Ha, Madame Belle! How are you this evening?" He asked in a cheerful voice as Bell approached. "I am well, thank you for asking." Belle smiled at him. lumiere was by far her favourite companion in the castle. Well her her second favorite, her favourite being the beast because he read with her and they had quite a bit in common. But luminaire was different, she found him charming and alerting. He always had something to say, something clever or amusing. He would often send her into a fit of giggles with his 'one-liners' or with all the bickering he did with Cogsworth.

'Miss Belle?' lumiere broke her out of her thoughts. 'Would you like to accompany me to the northern wing?' 'The northern wing?' Bell answered a little confused 'I don't think I've been down there yet'

'Yes well, it is small only about three rooms. Technically it's not even a Wing, but it is on the northern end of the castle. the most north part of the castle to be exact so I have always called it The northern wing...' he trailed off with a smile, realizing he must've sounded a little funny. ' yes' Belle laughed a little ' I would love to.'

As Bell followed lumiere down the halls, turning left and then right and then left again. She thought more about her feelings about the situation she was in. She knew about the curse piton the Beast and the castles inhabitants, and she was almost positive that the Beast meant to use her to help brake it. Now she was yet to learn just what is was that would brake the spell ... but she was quick to pick things up; as well as good at listening in on others conversations. So she was sure she'd figured it out, and then. She knew she'd do all she could to help...

"Madame Belle! What its it you are thinking so hard about? Ah you look as if your troubled?" lumiere spoke to belle just as they turn the last corner towards and arched doorway. Like the others in the castle; it had a unique and detailed engraving in the trim.

"Oh nothing" Belle answers snapping out of her thoughts. " Well actually.. would you be able to tell me what it is and the beast wants me to do; I mean to break the curse. I know it has something to do with me, honestly, but I must know what exactly is it?"

"Umm, my dear lady... you know I'd tell you if I could, Mais ce n'est pas ma place...l'amour" he smiled at her hoping his answer would be enough for her to drop the topic. "si tu le dis... so are we going to go in to the wing or..." Belle trail off, deciding not to push the topic.

"Ah yes" he said clearing his throat "this is the northern wing.."

He open the door to reveal a long narrow hallway, with the red carpet leading the way to a single door at the very end. with what seemed to be two more right beside where she was standing at the entrance. The rock walls were lined with portraits and painting all seeming to be different couples. Both men and women, women with women, and men with men tangled in intimate positions.

" where exactly does this lead?" Belle said with a sharp intake of breath and a blush as she noticed one of the more erotic images.

" that you will soon find out, Madame Belle


End file.
